


Fire Nation Royal Family Drabbles

by Death_Rattle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Fire Nation Royal Family, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: Drabble collection. Each chapter is no more than 1,000 words and focuses on at least one member of the Fire Nation royal family. Does not contradict canon, however, expect to see my various headcanons explored. Updated sporadically as ideas come, not accepting suggestions/requests. Chapters are not in any particular order and exist in the same universe, unless otherwise specified.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azulon & Iroh (Avatar), Azulon & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place pre-canon.
> 
> Main characters : Iroh, Azulon
> 
> Other characters : Lu Ten, Ozai
> 
> Pairing(s) : None

From the very moment he'd been told of the child's existence, Prince Iroh had wanted to do the right thing by his firstborn and have him or her legitimized.

Such a thing was not out of the question, it had been done before, many times. Though his father, Fire Lord Azulon, was not at all keen on the idea (to say the least). Try as he might to convince him, he was having none of it. He couldn't blame him, he supposed, the circumstances were less than ideal. But still, that child was _his_ and had a right to be treated as such!

"Suppose it's a boy.." Iroh suggested, tentatively. "If it's a boy, then-"

"Boy or no, you shame me, Iroh. You shame our entire house! A whore? Of all the women in the Caldera, a common whore?!"

"I am sorry, Father. I didn't mean to-"

"Begone from my sight!"

Seven months to the day after he'd approached the Fire Lord, his first (and unknown to him, his last) child was born. Iroh named the boy himself. Lu Ten, he called him. And Lu Ten was perfect in every way.

"Why, he's perfect, Father!" Iroh declared, proud as could be.

Azulon, though, was utterly unimpressed... but he was not an unreasonable man and despite appearances, he cared for his son. Iroh loved the boy already, he could tell. And well, he wasn't getting any younger, he needed some assurance that his sacred bloodline would go on. Neither of his sons were married despite being more than old enough, and this... this bastard was his only grandchild (that he knew of).

"You may claim your son under one condition." he finally agreed.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll not have your heir be a _non-bender_. So long as he's a bender, I can forgive your indiscretion."

And sure enough, little more than a week after his third nameday, Lu Ten managed to set fire to the hem of his mother's robes.

Azulon kept true to his word. Lu Ten was legitimized in the sight of Agni, and overnight, went from the bastard son of a whore to the son of Crown Prince Iroh. All rejoiced, save for one person.

Ozai.

He cornered Iroh late in the night, after the festivities had died down and their father had gone off to bed.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" he hissed, seething.

"Wha-?"

" _I_ was your heir!"

And it was only then that Iroh realized what a terrible mistake he'd made...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place pre-canon.
> 
> Main characters : Ursa, Azula
> 
> Other characters : None
> 
> Pairing(s) : None

Ursa was enjoying a rare moment of peace with her daughter in the royal gardens when all of the sudden she asked "Mom? Is it true that Zuko's gonna marry Mai?"

She stopped and looked down at Azula, perplexed. "Who told you that?" she asked, with mild concern.

"Uncle."

Ursa couldn't be sure whether or not that was true (Iroh wasn't a gossip, was he?) but decided not to press the issue. She considered her words carefully before she spoke. "Some day, when they're older, they might get married. But... nothing's for certain, not while they're both still so young." That was close enough to the truth. In all honesty, she wasn't privy to this sort of thing, that was Ozai's business.

"Do I have to get married, too?"

"Of course. You're the daughter of a prince and princess,” she answered, without hesitation. For as much as she wanted to tell her otherwise, she knew her husband wouldn't approve of her filling his daughter's head with the notion that such things were her choice, especially when they were, well... not. "But don't worry, that won't happen until you're all grown up." she reassured. "No one gets married until they're grown up."

"Okay, well, if I have to get married..."

A pause.

"I wanna marry Daddy!" the seven-year-old declared.

Ursa laughed heartily. "Honey, you can't marry Daddy. I'm sorry."

Azula pouted. "Why not?"

"Well because, he's already married to me." she said, simply. _Even though I wish he wasn't_ , she thought, although she didn't dare voice such a thing out loud.

"You can't be married to two people?"

"Not at the same time, no."

"Oh, so then it would be okay if..." Azula's dark eyebrows knit together as the gears turned in her young but sharp mind. "...you died?"

Ursa gasped audibly. "Azula, we don't speak that way!"

"What way?" she asked, innocently.

Ursa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It's not proper or nice to talk about things that would happen if people died," she explained. "Do you understand?"

Silence for a moment.

She most certainly did not understand.

_Why would Daddy talk about being Fire Lord when Grandfather dies if it wasn't okay?_

"Is it only okay when grown-ups do it?" Azula finally asked.

"No, it is not okay no matter how old you are."

By the flame of Agni, what was _wrong_ with that child?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place pre-canon.
> 
> Main characters : Ozai, Ursa
> 
> Other characters : None
> 
> Pairing(s) : Ozai/Ursa
> 
> Warning for non-graphic rape.

From the moment she saw him, she hated him. She hated everything about him. The way he looked, the way he spoke, even the way he smelled – _did he take a bath in cologne this morning? Ugh!_

Her mother assured her that she would grow fond of him in time, and a part of her wanted to believe it. She tried to like him, she really tried but with each passing day, Ursa only hated Ozai more.

He was so unbearably full of himself, Ozai never talked about anything except for Ozai. He didn't seem at all interested in her, or their upcoming wedding (not that she was looking forward to it either, but this whole thing was his idea, she assumed he'd be at least mildly interested).

The thing that bothered her the most though, was that he seemed to have a permanent frown. He never laughed, never smiled. It was exhausting, being around someone like that. Of course, Ursa wasn't exactly happy-go-lucky herself, she missed Ikem and her family something awful. But still, she wasn't doom and gloom _all the time_.

Their wedding took place not long after she'd arrived at the royal palace, a mere fortnight. It wasn't much time, but it was more than enough for Ursa to know that she did not want to marry Ozai – not that she had a say in the matter, it was either that or he'd do Agni-only-knows what to Ikem.

The ceremony was a blur, Ursa went through the motions, holding back tears the entire time.

Thankfully, the celebration that occurred after the fact was nice enough, food and alcohol and entertainment were in abundance, almost making her forget her troubles entirely.

Just when she was actually starting to enjoy herself though, her new husband dropped a bomb on her. She could never see her family again, never visit her home again. And worst of all...

"You belong to the royal family now," he spoke into her ear. "And to me."

No more than an hour later, she was practically dragged into his (now their) suite, her head fuzzy with the buzz of rice wine.

Almost immediately, Ozai started tearing her clothes off and before she knew it, she was laying with her back against the ice cold sheets, him on top of her.

"Wait!" she cried, as he forced her legs apart. "No!"

"You will be silent!" he hissed, covering her mouth to silence her pathetic cries.

Then he thrust inside her, and it was without a doubt the worst pain she'd ever experienced in her life.

She tried to fight him, to no avail, he was much stronger than her. She tried to scream but no one heard her muffled cries (and even if they did, they wouldn't dare intervene).

When she was halfway certain she was going to die, Ozai grunted then she felt something oddly warm, and it was all over...

...or so she thought.

Nearly every night thereafter, she was taken against her will.

Only when the royal physician confirmed, almost four months exactly since the wedding, that she was with child did it stop.

 _A temporary respite_ , she reminded herself, hot stinging tears hitting cold marble as she clutched her abdomen.


End file.
